Spiderman and Avengers One-shots
by cinnabunny.xo
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy oneshots with our favourite smol spider and protective teammates. PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE START! Summary under construction
1. AN

**!Please read!**

Welcome to Spiderman and Avengers oneshots!

Feel free to leave suggestions and requests for me to write!

Guidelines- Don't worry I ain't strict about these ;p

I will do Stony, Ironstrange ect BUT I won't be doing any ships with Peter, unless it's with MJ, (so that means **_NO_** Starker)

I'm using the MCU timeline and not the comic ones, despite how many comics I read I will never be able to remember it all. (so no Harry, Gwen, or Mary-Jane [i know, sad])

And in the timeline I won't be going past IW, just because Endgame sends me into a spiral of sadness and searching the insta search page for Marvel. (It's unhealthy and it needs to stop XD) So I'm not introducing Morgan yet.

Anyways, let's all have fun with these, shall we!!

Hope to see your guys's suggestions!

Later prettifuls! ~Kay (ﾉoヮo)ﾉ:･ﾟ

(Hope I didn't forget anything, haha)


	2. Puppy Peter

**AN: Welcome to the FIRST ONE-SHOT!! **(ﾉoヮo)ﾉ:･ﾟ **(Yay!) Like I said in the note, the first few one shots are gong to be ideas of mine, some original, some inspired! Soo I hope you enjoy this one! Let's get this fluffy show on the road!**

**!Disclaimer! I don't own anything of the MCU, that all completely belongs to Marvel, such as characters, places and certain events, I only own the story!**

**Summary~ Loki decides to stir up some trouble with the baby Avenger as his test subject while Mr. Overprotective Stark and the rest of the team is of hero-ing, so how will the team react when Peter wakes up with paws and a tail, an entire new body at that.**

**oO****o**

"Peter?" Loki asked

"Y-yes Mr. Loki?" Peter replied, his head shooting up from his calculus homework, he wasn't expecting the mischievous god to talk at all. It was just him and Loki in the Stark tower despite Tony's many comments to keep Loki away from the teenager. Peter was untainted and Tony would like to keep him that way, Tony's words not Peter's.

Tony only left with the other pAvengers for their mission when he was reassured that FRIDAY would keep him posted if Loki tried anything dangerous. Happy was also here too just many floors south from the Avengers penthouse. (The fact that Tony had enough trust to allow Loki step foot in the Stark Tower, let alone _the penthouse _said that he was starting to get used to him, at least that's what Peter thought.)

So technically it wasn't that Loki and Peter were the only _people _left in the tower but they were the only ones in the penthouse.

"Can you get me two glasses please?" Loki said lazily, looking up from his book waiting for Peter to move.

"Uh, yeah! Sure, I can do that!" Peter said chipperly, standing up and heading to the kitchen to grab two cups.

Peter returned to his spot on the couch in the lounge and passed Loki the cups.

Loki then pulled out three flasks from his inner pockets in his coat, the biggest one being labeled 'Water' and the two smaller ones were labeled '1' and '2' respectively. Loki then poured water into the both of the cups. Peter watched intently, unable to look away, it was intriguing...and very weird.

Loki the screwed the lid back in the water flask back in his inner coat pocket and twisted the lid off the number '1' flask. It still looked like water earn poured which Peter could understand why the flasks were labeled if the liquids that were contained in the flasks looked the same.

Loki then put that flask away too, picked up the glass and began doing a swirling motion, mixing the liquids together.

"What is that?" Peter asked, finally letting his curiosity shine through.

Loki look up at Peter from over the glass's rim.

"This is an Asguardian cuisine, my dear child. When you mix this," Loki gestured to the '1' flask that was in his pocket, "with any drinkable liquid it will taste like any edible or drink you can imagine. The '1' flask will allow you to taste any alcohol you dream of while the second flask is made especially for younger Asguardian's, not allowing alcohol to be tasted when using the second flask."

"Oh my god! That's so cool!" Peter exclaimed, the whole thing was so fascinating to him, how cool would that be to try that?

"You can try the '2' flask of you want, it's the whole reason why I brought it actually." Loki said, practically reading the young boy's mind.

"You wouldn't mind Mr. Loki-?" Peter questioned, hoping that Loki wouldn't change his mind last minute.

"Not at all Peter." Loki interrupted coolly already mixing Peter's drink up for him before he or Peter had finished their sentences.

Loki handed the glass to Peter and Peter took it carefully, thanking the god for the drink. (Haha that phrasing.)

Peter took a little sip expecting it to taste like Cola and to his pleasant surprise, it tasted just like coke. Although it taste better, of coke could taste any better, and the best part was, it wasn't unhealthy because it was still water. Although he did feel something after he finished the drink...was barky the right word? Yeah, he felt barky.

Peter had two glasses of the concoctions and he was pleasantly surprised as he had tried many non-alcoholic drinks from all over the world that he hadn't even heard of, let alone tried. _Thank you google_, Peter thought.

Peter then went about the rest of the afternoon and evening as he did eventually leading him to going to bed...past curfew. (What?! Tony's not there to tell him of, let the poor boy have _some _teenage rebellion.) He wished Loki and Happy a good night and headed off to his own little room in the tower.

He stayed there enough for the tower to become his literal second home so Tony insisted he had a room. It wasn't anything fancy, a bed, a desk, some drawers, a mirror, a few posters and he even had his own little bathroom, that only consisted of necessities. He had clothes, a lego set and other bits and bobs lying around the room. It was rather spacious but his favourite parts if the room were the closet and the window.

The closet because it had a pretty cool secret. When opened it looks pretty normal, but behind a few numbers there was a little keypad. All Peter had to do was enter a special code and the everything in the closet would be swapped with his Spiderman suits and his whole closet would become a locker for all his Spiderman gear.

The window, well, it was a window but it had an amazing view of the city and Peter just liked spacing out while staring at the view. It was calming just looking out at the city, it was nice knowing that he helped protect it.

Oh yeah, it was also a pretty convenient escape route.

Peter got ready for bed, then when ready, let his body slip under the covers.

Little did Peter know that that was the last time in a while he would be in his normal body.

**oOo**

**~This time skip is brought to you by the mischievous Loki~**

**oOo**

Peter knew that he was curled up into a little ball but he felt significantly smaller than usual and a _lot _warmer.

Peter slowly opened his eyes only to find he was under the sheets.

He could tell it was morning, just by the way the light looked through the sheets.

Peter tried to move his arms to move the covers off of him but when he brought his 'arms' into view, he was met with paws.

Peter began thrashing in a panic and jumped out of the covers and fell on the floor.

_Yep, those are most definitely puppy paws._

Walking wasn't the hard part, although Peter could admit, he did stumble and trip a fair bit, but he got to the mirror, that was all that mattered.

The hard part was coming to terms with what was staring back at him in the mirror.

A small, white Jack Russell terrier puppy was what was staring at him, with big, hazely, brown and reflective eyes that without a doubt belonged to Peter. (Kinda brought a whole new meaning to when any of the Avengers told him that he was lucky that his puppy eyes made him unbearably and irresistibly adorable.)

He had a white coat with brown and hazel spots and it was already established that he was quite a small puppy, maybe 15 inches or so tall.

Peter was sitting down, his head cocked to side, trying to make an understanding of this situation, his tail wagging in a helicopter motion.

He at first thought it was a dream, but considering that when he fell of the bed that it hurt him, that couldn't be the awnser. In the end, Peter couldn't come up with a plausible explanation.

He tried to shout out for someone, knowing the Avengers would be back by now, but only a small bark came out.

_Ooo-kay, so I can't talk._

The only thing that was racing through Peter's mind at that moment was the same phrases over and over again.

_Oh my god, May and Tony are gonna kill meeeee! How did this even happen?! Oh god...althoughiamkindacute but STILL. AnD I cAN't taLk?! What did I do? Please forgive me god._

But the loudest thought running through his mind was an iconic line his own Aunt delivered.

_WhAt ThE FuC-_

**oOo**

**~Another time skip brought to you by the one and only Loki~**

**oOo**

Natasha, Wanda, Vision and Clint were sitting on the couch watching a Saturday morning movie that was playing on one of the channels while Sam, Steve, Tony, Bucky and Pepper were in the kitchen, Sam and Tony talking up a storm with Bucky adding the occasional comment and Pepper and Steve were left cooking breakfast.

The Asguardian brother's were also 'watching' the movie but they were sitting on the floor and 'watching the movie' was more of loud banter between the two brothers.

Everyone was present except for the youngest Avenger.

"Hey FRI? Is Peter up?" Tony asked the AI.

_"Yes sir, he is up, would you like me to notify Peter to come downstairs?" _The AI responded politely, waiting for her creator's awnser.

"Yes please FRI, thanks." Tony replied.

15 minutes and the baby Avenger **(AN: I know a lot of people refer to Peter as this but Ithinkit'ssupercute so I'm letting the name stick...anyway, ONWARDS) **still hadn't come down the stairs and at that point breakfast was being served and people had started to sit down with their food to start watching a different movie. (It's their tradition ok?) Wanda was making her way to the stairs to go wake the little Avenger up as she always liked to take every opportunity she could to wake up the boy who she saw as a little brother.

As she began making the climb to Peter's room she heard small running...paws? And claws scratching the stairs above, cute little whimpers following whatever was running toward Wanda. And before Wanda could make any assumptions she was hit in the leg by the most adorable and confusing thing in her life.

A white Jack Russell puppy with brown and hazel blotches scattered over its face and coat, with brown paws and no more than 15 inches tall had ran and crashed into Wanda's shin, leaving the little pup sprawled out on the floor in front of her feet, stomach first.

The little puppy struggled to stand up but when he finally managed to stand, the little pup looked up at Wanda with the most beautiful and adorably reflective brown, hazely eyes that looked like exact copies of Peter-

Wait...

_No way._

The pup started jumping about and he was practically smiling with his tongue hanging out, it was almost as if the puppy _knew _her. It's tail started whipping around, back and forth, back and forth and Wanda thought it was the most adorable thing that she had ever seen.

Wanda picked up the little furball but she was still contemplating her confusion and her theory.

Her confusion- How the hell did this little cutie get into the tower without FRIDAY alerting them, let alone how did it get past security, and-

Her theory- This little adorable furball that was so warm and the most beautiful dog she had ever seen...

Was none other than Mister Peter Parker. An ungodly conclusion, but how else could she explain the eyes and the dog's reaction to seeing Wanda.

It had to Peter.

**oOo**

**~Time skip brought to you by...who was it again? I can't remember...~**

**oOo**

When Wanda walked back to the table, you could say the Avengers were surprised. No, surprised is an understatement. The were flabbergasted.

"Wanda! Where the hell did this guy come from?" Tony shouted, a confused shout not an angry one.

Everyone immediately turned their heads to the young woman to find that she was indeed carrying something that wasn't here when they left.

Everyone started talking.

"Oh my gosh, he's adorable!" Pepper squealed.

"Yeah, he's so cute!" Natasha said and nobody cared that the comment was a bit out of character for her.

"Yes the animal you are holding is quite adorable!" Thor boomed across the room.

Everyone was out of their seats trying to get a hold of the little puppy, mostly Clint, Bucky and Sam, and kept cooing to the little puppy. Wanda thought the puppy would have been freaked out by all the sudden attention, but he didn't seem to mind, he acted like he missed them.

This only proved her theory more right.

Although 'everyone' was up trying to pet the puppy, Loki was sitting still on a seat by the window, looking strained and uncomfortable, but almost looked as if he was holding in laughter.

Wanda took notice of that.

"Did you do this Loki?" Wanda asked firmly.

"That's a bold accusation." The god replied mock offended.

"But what if I'm right?" Wanda responded in a hard voice.

Silence...until-

"This is Peter isn't it?" Wanda said, turning away from the now silent Avengers as they watched the situation unfold, and held the puppy up for Loki to see.

"It does resemble young Mister Parker doesn't it?" Loki said with a smirk.

Tony finally understood what was going on and ran over to Loki, grabbing the collar of his coat and looked him dead in the and said, "You're meaning to tell me that that dog is _Peter?!" _Tony yelled in Loki face.

Loki teleported out of Tony's grip and carefully took the puppy out of Wanda's hands. The puppy, Peter, didn't seem to mind, he was even smiling up at Loki.

_More pats for me! _Peter thought.

"Thor? Do remember _Viliquaint_?" Loki asked as he turned toward his brother.

"Why yes! I always tried to imagine beer when I was younger with that stuff, only to find I had the baby one all along. What about it?" Thor questioned.

"Well I brought some with me and I had the alcoholic version of it and I gave Peter the non-alcoholic version," Loki quickly added 'non-alcoholic' because he could sense Tony's overprotective nature towards the young boy started to get a little pissed off. "And I may have added something else as a small joke."

Tony was absolutely livid at that point.

"You're telling _me, _that you put something in Peter's drink and that made him into a _dog!?!"_ Tony yelled, fire practically burning around the man.

"No, I hadn't told you yet. I implied it. And yes I did put something in the young boy's drink that made him turn into a dog." Loki responded.

"THOR!!" Tony screamed.

"Brother, how long will this little prank of yours last?" Thor asked.

"A couple days, possibly a week." Loki awnsered.

"A WEEK?!" Tony yelled.

"Brother, why must you do this?" Thor said calmly.

"It's just a bit of fun brother, plus, look at the young boy, he doesn't seem harmed does he?" Loki said as he placed Peter on the floor.

"Yes, not physically, but what about emotionally? He's a dog, Loki." Thor said, his voice hard.

Loki sighed. "Look, I'm sorry ok? But look at him! He's happy." Loki said apologetically, gesturing to the happy dog that was now in Natasha's arms. "All you have to do is feed him things that a human would eat, not a dog, and give him water all the time." And with that, Loki disappeared.

"Motherfucker..." was all Tony had to say.

**oOo**

**~I actually don't remember where this time skip came from~**

**oOo**

It was 12:30 and things were pretty awkward in the tower, and it wasn't even happy hour yet.

Although the Avengers were pretty upset with what Loki had done, they decided to make the best of 'Puppy Peter'. Plus...he was even cuter this way.

But...Tony wasn't practically...happy about the situation, let alone the _concept. _He woke up this fine Saturday morning without a hangover and had only had 1 cup and a half of coffee, so it was looking like it was going to be a great morning! But then he was metaphorically slapped in the face by all things holy and was met with the sight of a tiny dog in Wanda's hand.

Then shit hit the fan from there.

Now Tony had to suck it up and try act like he wasn't having silent panic attack _and _to make sure that nobody noticed he was going to the bathroom every ten seconds to check he had no grey hairs coming through, because c'mon...it Peter. Honestly, when Tony was young, he though he was going to be around 78 or even 80 when he would _start _getting grey hairs, but the Peter Parker, _who was now a **dog**, _tip-toed into Tony's life and heart.

It was the most amazing and panic inducing gift god had given him.

Now...back to Puppy Peter.

Wanda, Pepper and _Natasha, _were fussing over which colour collar, how many toys and what they were going to get Peter for lunch. Natasha suggested a black collar while Pepper wanted red and Wanda wanted maroon and they kept fighting between if they should get Peter Thai or Shrawma.

Meanwhile, Clint, Bucky, Sam, Thor were all playing with Peter on the floor, jumping about making Peter jumpand twirl in the air, a huge smile on his face, while Steve and Vision stood back just in case they had to catch the bouncing puppy (or stop the childish men from getting hurt) aww-ing at Peter's adorable antics.

Tony just sat there watching Peter, with a huge smile on his face, bounce around from Clint to Bucky then to Sam and Thor and occasionally waddle over to Steve and Vision, confused on who's attention he wanted. While Tony was watching over Peter making sure he didn't trip and fall flat on his face, he was planning on how, when and where he was going to kill Loki.

Right when he was in the middle of the 'how' of his plan, (boy were there some good ideas) Steve came over and sat by Tony, resting his big hand on Tony's knee.

"What's wrong Tony?" Steve asked quietly.

"Nothing." Tony said firmly, the word coming out harsher than he meant it to.

Steve seemed to notice this and said, "Your upset about Loki turning Peter into a dog, aren't you?"

Tony looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Of course in bloody upset Cap, I'm pissed, furious! And how can I not be? I don't want him to hurt himself like this Steve, he's a tiny puppy!"

"But Tony, nobody's going to hurt him. He's fine, look-" Steve said and pointed to where Peter was licking Bucky's fingers and Bucky look at Peter like he was the most purest thing in the world. "See? He's enjoying himself, sure it would be terrifying one day to wake up as a dog but he seems to have gotten used to it! Or as used to being a dog as you can get."

Tony still had a frown on his face up until Steve said, "Tony we all know that you are very overprotective of him, we all are, but we will _all _make sure he's alright through this ok? And hey, it's not like being a dog will kill him Tony. So enjoy what you can of this, this is only going to be going on for a week after all, so make the most out of Pete being a dog!" 

Tony look at Peter one more time and decided that maybe he should loosen up a bit and, hey! This may open up many opportunities to create some terrible inside jokes to embarrass Peter with...

**oO****o**

**~...ok, I lied, it was me, the time skips were made by me...what? Reality can be whatever I want...~**

**oOo**

It was finally Clint, Natasha and Wanda's turn to take Peter for a walk. It was Wednesday already and they hadn't had a turn yet. Steve and Sam had taken Peter for runs Thor and Bucky had been playing with Peter _and _taking him for most of his walks, Pepper had been washing, reading and feeding him dinner and Tony had been spending practically all the time he could with Peter, walking, working, sleeping, you name it, they were doing it. 

Clint and Natasha had brought him along to watch them train and Peter did some afternoon and evening runs with them and then Peter had been in the vents with Clint whenever he could get of Tony's tight grip at night. And when it came to Natasha individually, she told him stories and sang him to sleep. Those times when she sang to him were Peter's favourite times.

Wanda and Vision, after Peter's morning runs, would play with him in many of the towers floors, Wanda using her abilities and Vision flying him all around the place.

Peter loved every moment of this past week so far.

The three Avengers, plus Puppy Pete were all going to Central Park for today.

When they got there all of them were playing fetch with Pete and running around the park, trying to tire Peter out so he would just conk out at home.

Clint threw what was supposed to be the last ball before they were to head home but it landed in a tree. Wanda was about to use her powers (subtly so nobody would notice them [they were wearing disguises already]) but before she could, Peter was already sprinting to the tree and climbing up it, apparently the spider abilities had gone away for the time being he was a puppy.

The tree of them walked to the tree waiting for Peter to come down with the ball, Clint ready to put the leash back on him when said pup _fell _out of the tree and if Natasha hadn't been there to catch him...they didn't want to even think about it.

"Oh my god, Peter!" Natasha just as she caught the puppy. Clint looked up in shock while Wanda run over to Natasha and a whimpering Peter, cooing things like, "Are you ok honey?!" "Oh my gosh,please don't do that again sweetheart," with Natasha following suit with similar whispers.

Just as Clint was going to scold Peter for scaring him and the girls, a black cat fell out of the tree right onto Clint's head.

It was hissing and attempting to scratch Clint's face as Clint pulled it away and shouted a string of profanities at the feral little thing. Wanda then stepped on and lifted the beast using her powers and then the three of them backed away slowly.

Natasha held onto Peter the rest of the walk home while the three Avengers made small talk and kept taking turns looking behind them to make sure the little beastly spawn of Satan hadn't followed them home.

**oOo**

**~Another time skip brought by...me (are you disappointed yet?)~**

**oOo**

Sunlightshone through the windows and Peter was lying on the couch with a blanket over him. He rembered sleeping on the floor though...and he definitely didn't have a blanket with him, so how...

_Wait _

Peter shot up instantly and put his _hands _in front of his face.

_Oh_

_My_

_Gosh_

_..._

_I'm HuMaN aGaiN!_

Peter wanted to jump for joy, do a dance or even just smile, but all that came out of him was a sigh.

_Aww...I was finally used to being a puppo...oh well...maybe I can ask Loki to do that again for me sometime!_

In all honesty when Peter first saw he was a dog, he was confused, scared and super panicky. But then after a few hours he was starting have fun! And he could walk in a straight line up to that point.

But hey, it was fun being a dog, he just hoped that the Avengers would do that kind of stuff with him now that he was normal again. He still wanted Natasha to sing to him and keep speaking in Russian to him, he still wanted to run with Steve and Sam, he still wanted to go vent crawling with Clint, hovering with Vision and Wanda, he still wanted Pepper to read to him and for Thor and Bucky to play with him.

But most of all, he still wanted Tony to hug him.

Tony almost never hugged him before, and whenever Peter thought it was a hug and went for it Tiny would always say that _"It's not a hug kid." _It didn't upset Peter per say, but it gave him doubts about his and Tony's relationship (and it would embarrass him beyond infinity when Peter went in for a 'hug that wasn't actually a hug'.) But when Peter was a puppy, Tony hugged him like his life depended on it, like that if he let go, Peter would just fade and crumble into a pile of dust in his hands. **(ouch, I burnt my hand on that hot take ;w;) **

So maybe...just maybe...

Things would be different now.

**oOo**

**AN: I know, fluffy **

**I hope you liked it!!**

**Feel free to leave any requests down in the review box for me! And I appreciate _constructive _critiques!**

**Favourite/Follow/Review/Share **

**!And please bear in mind this is my first time writing anything Marvel related and dislike my love for the franchise and how much I know about it, please make sure to point out my Marvel mistakes, I'd really appreciate that!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Later gators! ~Kay **ᵔᴥᵔ

**(PS. Notice how the alignment changed? Ignore it, I've tried changing it but my i-pad does that whenever it's having a bad day, so just try it overlook it QwQ)**


	3. Sick

**AN: I've got plenty of one shots in the making for this story! And for future reference these are all connected in a way, but it's not a full on story, of you get one I'm saying??**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Marvel or anything of the characters unless mentioned other wise. I only own the idea **

-

-

2nd period, not exactly where Peter wanted to be at that moment.

Peter was in pain.

He had not even the slightest idea on when the pain had started.

One moment he was fine and then it was as if someone had flipped a switch and his world was spinning at a sickeningly fast pace.

It amazed Peter that he was able to stand straight, let alone function like a normal human being.

Ned glanced over at Peter with worried expression plastered on his face.

Despite Peter being a terrible liar he knew when it was appropriate to put up a fake front. Countless interrogations may have been the cause of that instinct.

He was the type of person who didn't want people fussing over him, he didn't like the attention, it was unwanted to Peter.

In spite of that Ned still worried.

But how could he not?

His best friend was _the _Spider-Man! How cool was that. But when you're _the _Spider-Man, you manage to get yourself in deadly and horrific situations any normal 15 year old boy would never want, let alone dream of being in. And this caused injuries, obviously.

That was a main reason as to why Ned wanted to be Peter's 'guy in the chair'.

He wanted to make sure he was okay. Or that he could at least help him. Albeit, he was only able to virtually and audibly communicate but if he could help or at the very least know what was going on when Peter was patrolling, that was okay for Ned.

But Peter didn't have a physical injury this time.

It was all in his head. Literally.

Peter thought he was adapting this 6th sense. And it was truly an amazing thing but it was causing some crazy side effects.

Peter already got sensory overloads, with his senses 'dialled up to eleven' they were expected. Still painful, but Peter had learnt over time how to handle them, despite the immense pain it gave him. But the overloads he had been experiencing recently were insane.

He couldn't keep his eyes open and, with his head smushed between his hands trying to block out any sound, his body was starting to deteriorate.

Peter was so sore and tired that he honestly felt like crying like a little school girl.

"Pete, Peter?"

Peter lifted his eyes slowly, looking up through his eyelashes to see who had the nerve to tap his head that was currently trying to become one with his desk.

He was met with the concerned face of Mr. Gray, his...History teacher? Or was it his English Lit? Peter couldn't remember.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Gray, thankfully, whispered.

Peter shook his head taking no notice of his classmates concerned and worried glances.

"Go to the bathroom Pete and get a drink of water on the way, and if you don't feel well you should consider going home." Mr. Gray said softly.

Peter just nodded curtly, signalling he wanted to go home and he took his eyes off Mr. Gray to look at Ned, and Ned nodded quickly and was already turning to move.

"Alright then, Ned can you take Peter's things and take him to the office?" Mr. Gray asked Ned.

Peter didn't hear the response that Ned gave but could only imaging it was a polite 'of course' from his friend.

Ned swiftly grabbed his and Peter's backpacks, checked to see if he left anything, then in one careful motion was at his friend's side, He wrapped Peter's arm gently over his shoulder, giving Peter the opportunity to lean into him, which Peter gladly did.

As Ned carried his poor friend out the door, the other classmates watched the pair walk away and said in a friendly and quiet tone, "Bye Pete."

But the way the words of his classmates washed over him like cold waves, it only made their tender voices seem as if they were underwater.

-

-

Peter looked like a mess.

His skin was flushed and pale and his cheeks and nose were basically traffic lights. His usually lively golden brown, hazel-y eyes were lifeless and looked empty and distant. His golden brown hair was sticking up in every direction you could think of.

He was wearing dark jeans, a white shirt and a red hoddie, along with white sneakers. But his whole outfit was a bit ruffled up.

He looked terribly ill.

"Dude you need a doctor." Ned quipped up.

The pair had gone to the bathroom, gotten Peter's things from his locker and gone to get a drink. They were now on their way to the office.

"No, no hospitals, they won't help me." Peter whispered.

"Well you can't just go home like this! And I know May's away on a little business trip so where are you going to go?" Ned asked.

In all honesty, Peter hadn't thought about that. He almost forgot who Aunt May was.

Who was a trusted guardian, that could come and pick him up, have the facilities to help him and be able to look after him?

_Oh god..._

"Mr. Stark." Peter whispered quietly, so quiet that Ned almost missed it.

Almost.

Ned halted immediately, allowing his brain to process what his sick friend just said.

"W-what?" Ned stuttered. "Peter, you mean _the_ Mr. Stark?! B-but how is he going to hel-"

Peter didn't have the patience nor pain endurance at the moment to endorse Ned's incoming fan girl episode so he interrupted the disaster waiting to happen by thrusting his phone from his jean pocket into Ned's shaking hands.

"Peter?! Wha-"

"He's on speed dial, just tell him I'm sick and he needs to pick me up." Peter quietly stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What!? Why can't you talk to him Pete?!" Ned said nervously.

"I just can't talk to him like this." Peter nervously answered.

It wasn't a complete lie. The honest truth was that talking to Mr. Stark over the _phone _about a sick Peter would definitely include him yelling and Peter didn't think he could handle that at the moment, so logically, Ned _had _to make the call.

Ned was hesitant to answer, I mean, it's _the _Tony Stark and he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but who wouldn't be?

"O-okay."

_Ring-Ri- _

The phone didn't even finish it's second ring.

_"Hey kiddo! Aren't you supposed to be i__n school right now?"_

_Oh gosh, maybe I'm not ready to talk to Tony Stark, _Ned though hastily.

But with a quick glance at Peter, who looked like he was about to pass out, Ned continued with the call.

"M-Mr. Stark? I'm not Peter, my name is-"

_"Wait, you're not Peter!? Who are you?! Where the hell is Peter?!"_

_OmgOmgOmgOmgOmgOmgOmg-_

"Uh my name is Ned, I- I'm Peter's best friend." Ned said trying to cut off Tony before his voice escalated to a louder volume.

_"Ok, why are you calling me? Is Peter in trouble?" _Tony's voice sounded panicked so Ned spoke as quickly and as clearly as he could.

"He's going through a sensory overload episode and he's in immense pain, could you come pick him up? His Aunt May is away for work and, well- you were the only person he could think to call, so-"

Ned could hear noise in the background and the sound of a car starting up.

_"Tell him I'll be there in 10 minutes."_

And just like that, the line went flat.

"Uh, dude he said he'd be here in 10 minutes."

Peter had heard but he honestly didn't think he could wait that long.

-

-

The pair had arrived at the office and as Peter sat staring out the window, awaiting for Mr Stark, Ned was talking to the receptionist about Peter's situation. (Minus the powers and Mr Stark.)

Peter's vision was starting to go grainy and the pain was so unbearable that he just wanted to shrivel up and die.

"Hey bud, I've gotta head to History but everything will be okay, okay? I'll bring you your homework and make sure your teachers know that you're sick. Cya bro, I hope you get better." Ned whispered softly as he pulled Peter into a comforting hug.

And after the long hug, Ned left.

Peter sat and waited for what felt like days, just sitting and waiting for Mr Stark.

Just as Peter thought he really was going to blackout, he felt a strong pair of arms slowly and carefully lift him to his feet.

He opened his eyes the tiniest bit to see the worried face of Mr Stark, staring at him with intense concern, a stare only ever used on Peter.

Mr Stark had all ready signed him out as they immeadiatley walked to the parking lot.

Peter really didn't want to call him, he hated being a bother but he just had to.

They were walking to the parking lot, Mr Stark had his arm thrown over Peter's shoulders and Peter didn't know if it was to keep him from falling or just a normal gesture. Peter's mind wasn't in the right state to figure that out.

In a blur of confusion, Peter was in the car with his bag between his feet and a very worried Mr Stark sitting across from him in the drivers seat.

"What's wrong Peter? I thought you couldn't get sick?" Mr Stark asked in an even tone, looking at Peter with and intense panicked look, his hand lightly touching Peter's.

Peter turned ever so slightly and _tried _to open his eyes because as he thought about it, Mr Stark was right. Peter had told him he couldn't get sick.

Peter wanted to tell him his hunch but all he could muster was a weak whimper, a small smile and a shrug.

Mr Stark, rubbed his hand soothingly on Peter's arm for a little bit longer, then he slowly pulled out of the school.

The town went by in blurry flash of colours and people but it felt like the world was going so slow.

He couldn't hear anything, thank god, but the world was spinning and before he could think to do anything he felt himself slowly being pulled into darkness.

-

-

Tong had been having a good day, he was playing with his toys, working hard out in the lab and he had a great breakfast. He had spent some time with Bruce as they work on some more research and he watched Steve, Sam and Bucky fight over the TV remote, that was funny to watch, and he got a front row seat of Natasha telling Clint off which was also amazing to watch.

So needless to say things were going great.

That was until he got a call from who he thought was Peter.

Usually his day would get 1000x better with even just a text from Peter, unless if he was in trouble, that sent him into panicked helicopter dad mode.

So imagine what he felt when someone who was definitely _not _Peter answered the phone.

Holy shit, he nearly suffocated on the air.

But after the phone call, Tony didn't know what to feel.

Peter was sick.

But, he thought that Peter couldn't get sick? Perhaps not...

But he was a half a part calm, the other half worried and 3 parts confused.

Worried, because well, his kid was sick.

Calm, because the situation wasn't as serious as he thought, and he got to 'meet' Peter's best friend.

Confused because, well-

Why call him?

Tony of all people?

Why didn't he call his hot aunt?

Of course he didn't mind looking after Peter, not in the slightest.

He would ask the kid later.

For now, he had to make sure he didn't throw up in his car. And to be honest, that wasn't a mission as the kid was curled up in a ball, fast to sleep.

In any other circumstance, Tony would have thought it was cute, and it was. But because he was sick, he was scared Peter was going to vomit and choke in his sleep.

That only made him drive faster.

-

-

_Pete_

_Petey?_

_Kiddie?_

"Peter!"

Finally, the kid looked up at him with his glassy, hazel brown eyes.

Tony let a breath go that he didn't even know he was holding.

"Mr...Stark?" Peter whispered in a strained voice, looking at Tony through his eyelashes, giving him that deadly puppy look.

Tony's chest tightened, what was wrong with his kid?

"Yeah it's me kiddo, cmon we're here, let's go inside buddy." Tony whispered in an even quieter tone than Peter had.

Peter flashed the billionaire a small Peter smile as he slowly got out of the car.

Tony already had Peter's backpack slung over his shoulders, so he carefully put his arm over Peter's shoulders and let the teenager lean on him while he locked the car.

Tony had gone to the private entry so they didn't have to go through the main building where everyone was working, and unbeknownst to him at that moment, Peter was grateful for that.

As they went into the elevator, FRIDAY's calm voice welcomed the two Avengers inside.

_'Good afternoon sir, hello Peter, how are you both?'_

Peter flinched slightly under Tony's grip and the flinch didn't go unnoticed by his mentor and the AI.

"Everything is good FRI, hey do you mind doing something for me?" Tony asked the AI.

_'Of course sir, what would you like me to do?'_

The elevator doors opened up to reveal the penthouse and the pair walked inside, Tony leading Peter to the couch.

"Do you think it would be possible if you ran a scan to figure out what's wrong with Peter?"

_'Of course sir.'_

A few moments of silence went by as Tony let Peter lie down on the couch, placing his bag in the floor. Peter kicked his shoes off as Tony covered said teenager with a blanket.

FRIDAY's voice came back, but her volume was much quieter than before.

_'It seems Peter is currently suffering from a sensory overload sir. Peter, I'm so sorry if my voice caused you some pain.'_

_Sensory overload, that's what Ted had said on the phone..._

"It's ok FRIDAY, thank you for apologising though." Peter said, genuinely grateful, smiling at the ceiling.

_This kid is just too pure. _

He had told Peter multiple times that FRIDAY wasn't in the ceiling but the fact he kept looking up whenever talking to the artificial intelligence, well, it just made Tony melt.

But before he could rant about how he had to protect this kid with his life, he backtracked and actually questioned what FRIDAY had said.

"Sensory overload? What's that?"

Instead of the AI answering him, Peter beat her to it.

"It's practically self explanatory, it's just when my senses get overloaded, and because my senses are already dialed up to 11, they can be extremely painful." Peter said quietly, rolling over to face Tony.

Tony didn't know if he should've laughed because Peter basically just called him stupid in a nice way, or if he should sympathise.

_Poor Peter._

It sounded absolutely painful.

"How long have these overloads been going on for?"

Peter hesitated for a moment, then began to talk again.

"They've been happening a lot lately. But they've always been a thing for me ever since I got bit. But...Mr Stark can I tell you something?" Peter said softly, looking up at Tony with his puppy dog eyes.

Tony immediately bent down next to Peter, scraping his hand through the teenagers hair in a comforting manner.

"Of course you can kiddo, anything."

"Well, I think I'm developing a new ability. It's kinda like a six sense I think. It happened a few days ago when we were playing dodgeball in gym. Everything went a bit gray and fuzzy and at first I thought I was going to pass out. But then I just got this tingling feeling from my right that told me to just run away to the left, so I did and a ball came from that direction and just missed me. The same thing kept happening throughout the game, nobody could get me out."

Tony was amazed. "So what you're saying is, is that this new ability you're developing can make your mind process and anticipate incoming danger so you can avoid it, before it happens?"

Peter looked at Tony with half lidded eyes, "Yeah pretty much."

Tony stilled his hand for a moment. This kid was amazing, _his _kid. He just couldn't believe how selfless Peter was.

"Hang on a sec, you said that these were a normal thing? Your sensory overloads?" Tony questioned softly, giving Peter a curious look.

"Yeah, they can get pretty bad but, they are getting more unbearable as this new ability develops." Peter said weakly, cringing at his words.

Tony knew that Peter hated being vulnerable and hated being a bother, but he was in pain, anyone could spot that.

And Tony was determined to help his kid.

"I've got an idea Pete, what if I try and come up with something that can automatically dial down your senses no matter where you are with the help of Karen?" Tony offered softly.

"You would do that for me Mr. Stark?" Peter whispered so quietly that Tony almost missed it.

"Of course I would, anything for you." Tony said, giving Peter a hug as the kid dived in for one.

Peter silently teared up as Tony held him there, rocking him softly until the kid fell into a dreamless sleep.

And Tony stayed, running around like a mother hen looking after his intern.

And this was most certainly not the last time Tony played that role, because from that pony forward, Tony always agreed to look after a sick Peter no matter what.

And Peter couldn't be more grateful.

-

-

**AN: Short, I know! But there is more fluff on the way I promise!**

**I love you all so much, have a good day!**

**Au Revoir Belles! x**

**Kay~**


	4. Love Letters

**AN: Heyhey! Guess who's not dead!**

**OK that's not funny considering the current state of the world right now, and in saying that, I have a lot more time on my hands to write now because my country is currently on lock down. I talked about this in my discontinuation note for another one of my stories, but PLEASE look after yourselves everybody, I CANNOT stress this enough!**

**Wash your hands frequently for at least 20 seconds with warm, soapy water, DON'T touch your face or others if they are coughing, steer clear of crowded places, and if you haven't started already, go into self isolation. I just want you all to stay safe!**

**Anyway, I'm here with a very cool suggestion that a user by the name of _warrior of six blades!_**

_**'Okay, you got me curious.**_  
**_I have a request of doing one where Peter tries to find a way to confess his crush to MJ, but ends up fumbling and stumbling through multiple love letter attempts. Something the Avengers catch on to and decide to try lending him some advice that makes things...chaotic for the poor boy.'_**

**It was a very interesting suggestion that I fell in love with so I decided to write it!**

**warrior of six blades, thank you so much for the suggestion! And I honestly hope that this is what you wanted and it lives up to your expectations, and I am so, so, so very sorry that you've had to wait TOO long!**

**Anyway, enough from me, I'll run my mouth more at the bottom!**

**!DISCLAIMER! I do not own Marvel or any of it's characters, I only own this story and the ideas unless mentioned otherwise!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Michelle,_

_I am writing this to you because-_

_No. Nononono, that's way to formal, MJ will probably laugh, throw it at my face or even worse, at the trash can...then again what's the difference? _Peter thought, shaking his head vigorously, ripping the page out from his notebook and starting over _again._

_Dear MJ,_

_We've known each other for a while now and I think it's time for me to tell you how I-_

"Oh my god!" Peter groaned out in frustration, tearing yet _another _page, crumpling it into a ball, and throwing it into the ever growing mountain that was his failed love letters.

Peter groaned again and buried his head in his hands.

_God, I'm such an idiot. She's gonna hate me for life if I even _try _to give her one of these._

Peter had it bad for MJ and he really, really wanted to confess to her about it. Peter was never good at keeping secrets and he wasn't a good liar either, he just couldn't lie about his feelings, he could be read like a book.

But, even though he severely lacked self confidence, Peter really liked MJ and he couldn't live with himself if she didn't know how he felt...

But maybe that was a burden on MJ...I mean they were really good friends now, was the revelation of some silly puppy crush worth it? Was it worth confessing to MJ if it was putting their blossoming friendship on the line? Was he really willing to ruin what they had now with his want for more than friendship? And would MJ feel bad for rejecting him, because even though he hadn't confessed yet, he already knew that was most likely going to be the outcome.

"Peter! C'mon, dinner's ready love!" Aunt May called out to him from the kitchen.

Peter lifted his head for a small moment, "Yeah, just a sec Aunt May, I'm coming!"

Aunt May yelled back, "Ok Pete, it's ready when you are!"

Peter, after shouting a thank you from his bedroom down the hall, turned his head to look at the mountain of paper balls and pages covered in scribbles, cringing at the sight.

Peter sobbed into his arms, his head now resting on his desk with his arms covering his face.

Love was stupid. It was so,_ so_ stupid.

* * *

It was Friday and Peter was coming to the tower to visit. The tower was basically his home now so he came in frequently at random, but on Friday's and the majority of the weekend, Peter always stayed over.

But everyone was here this weekend and everyone was looking forward to seeing Peter again.

And what was even better was that Peter had taken it upon himself to call everyone Auntie and Uncle respectively and everyone, even SAM WILSON, thought it was adorable.

Although Tony was a little bit upset he was stuck with 'Mr Stark' he wasn't one who wasn't given the Auntie/Uncle title, Happy just getting stuck with Happy, Pepper being dubbed Pep or Miss Pepper. But Tony was also rather glad he wasn't given the Uncle title, it didn't feel right, if anything, towards Peter he felt more like a da-

"Spider Child!" Thor's loud voice boomed through the living area, startling everyone.

The group, that consisted of Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Bruce, Thor, Loki (to Tony's displeasure, _he _was _still _here), Sam, Bucky, Steve and Rhodey all turned to the cause of Thor's announcement. Happy wasn't with the group and Pepper was in Italy on a business trip.

"Peter!" Everyone exclaimed, rushing up to the boy and drowning him in hugs and friendly, excited greetings. Tony held back for a moment to analyse the kid was currently getting mushed between Nat and Thor. He looked just as happy and excited to see his Aunties and Uncles but something just seemed...off. Tony couldn't put his finger on it...anxiety? Stress? Whatever it was he knew it wasn't caused by the sudden surprise of more people, rather something else was bugging small boy.

Tony would have raised an eyebrow at that, but he decided against it as if would look weird just cocking his eyebrow out of the blue.

"Hey guys! I had no idea you would_ all_ be in today!" Peter exclaimed happily, if he was a dog again, Tony was certain his tail would be doing a helicopter wag.

Peter's exclamation was mostly aimed at Thor, Loki, Clint, Natasha and Sam and Bucky, as everybody else lived at the tower and their visits happened randomly.

"Yeah, just came back from seeing the family so I thought I would stay around for a bit." Clint said, lazily slinging his arm over Peter's shoulders.

"And I just finished up a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D so I decided to drop by too." Natasha said in a monotone voice, but everyone knew that she always made sure to visit often, and missed everyone as much as they missed her, especially a certain spider.

"And myself and Loki were missing our earth friends and since it had been too long, we also decided to accompany you all during the weeks end!" Thor announced cheerfully, with Loki providing a sly comment- "We were here during the weeks end two weeks ago brother."

Sam and Bucky, who were now roommates that shared a apartment in Brooklyn, (They were a chaotic duo, and despite their constant headbutting, they were good friends...somehow) just simply said they wanted to come see everyone for the weekend.

But Peter was happy that everyone was together nonetheless, flashing a wholesome smile at his team.

Now, Tony loved seeing the kid happy, but this sappy reunion was being dragged out.

"Okay, enough with sappy reunion, who's up for movie night?" Tony said, breaking through the group's conversation.

Despite Tony's interruption, it was safe to say everyone was happy with that idea.

While the group was filtering through the movies on the Apple movies store, Peter was the only one not contributing to the movie selection, which was uncharacteristic for the small boy.

Tony turned his head to look at the boy in sympathy,

_What's bothering you kid?_

* * *

Peter couldn't focus.

He came to the tower to get his mind _off _MJ, not _keep _thinking about her.

But he _couldn't help it. _This whole experience of a love confession was completely new to him, especially considering the fact that the situation with Liz went so terribly.

It was exciting, nerve-racking and completely panic attack inducing.

But I didn't say Peter was a bad liar for nothing.

Despite Peter being an expert in bottling up his emotions, he wasn't good at _concealing _that he was currently bottling up feelings, let alone his distress. Peter was the type of person who wore his huge heart on his sleeve, but he was always thinking about others first, never himself. Because of that, if he thought his feelings would affect others, he would keep it all inside, as to not distract anybody.

But the show Peter puts on to conceal his feelings is distracting enough, and Peter has not yet mastered that fault.

But he was trying, he was really, _really, _trying to focus on the time he had with his family, than his romantic feelings for MJ. Although, in spite of his efforts, everyone (not including Thor, that is probably the _only _person in existence he could lie to, not that he'd ever lie to anyone without reason) knew _something _was up with the small hero.

* * *

Peter had a short attention span, anyone who knew the kid knew that was common knowledge.

There were many telltale signs that Peter was unfocused; the constant fidgeting, his eyes frantically moving, and his obvious over-analysing.

So judging by the fact that Peter was demonstrating _all _of these characteristics was enough to for Tony to come to the conclusion that the kid's minds was most definitely preoccupied.

Peter was sitting between Tony and Natasha and they were watching _6 Underground _**(AN: It is a great movie, I recommend it!) **and Tony was almost certain Peter didn't even know the main characters and their names. He wasn't talking a mile a minute, which was a rarity in itself, about his theories for the ending, and he wasn't even making any cheeky or wholesome comments in between silent moments.

Because of that, the enjoyment Tony had on movie nights with Peter was drained out of him just for tonight and the movie stopped being entertaining.

As the movie came to close, Tony called for a pizza to be dropped by as nobody could come up with an idea for dinner.

"So Peter, how's school been?" Clint asked, who knew all the dad things to ask the kid.

Peter laughed nervously, "It's been pretty stressful, we have mid terms coming up." Peter answered.

"You'll be fine Pete, you'll ace it." Tony provided his comment to their conversation.

"I hope so! Don't want my studying to go to waste, it's just kinda hard to concentrate, I've been pretty...distracted lately." Peter replied.

_Well that's obvious, _Tony wanted to say, but he knew that wouldn't be a very helpful thing to say, so he kept his mouth shut.

"The boxed food of New York City has arrived, Man of Iron!" Thor's voice overlapping everyone's conversations.

"Okay Point-break, just put them down on the table." Tony said, trying to calm down the excitable god.

Thor did as he was asked, rather recklessly, and placed the three pies down on the table.

Peter held back for a few moments as everyone dived for a slice of pizza, which _wasn't _unusual for him. Although he had started feeling a lot more comfortable around _the Avengers _he still held back a little, Peter was just polite by default.

When Peter actually got a hold of a piece (seriously, they were gonna have to teach Thor some table manners, three pieces at a time?!) he fell into casual conversation with everyone around him.

Tony smiled. The kid seemed a little less distracted and more comfortable around everyone. Maybe Tony was reading into it a little too much, like the kid said, mid terms were on the horizon.

But he also implied he was being distracted by something else _other _than his academics.

Tony shook his head, he should just stop thinking about it and focus on the time he had with the kid now.

"Okay, me and Nat are gonna do some late night training, we'll see you all in the morning." Clint rose from his seat and waved goodbye to the group. Natasha was in tow but she gave Peter a quick hug and threw everyone else a small wave and a smirk.

Tony snorted at the special treatment that Peter received from his Auntie compared to everyone else. (Everyone knew Natasha, _a hardhearted assassin, _had a soft spot for the spider-ling.)

"Yeah, me and these two are going on a run as well, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Steve announced, gesturing to Bucky and Sam.

"Hey, hold up, when did we agree to this?" Bucky said to his blonde friend with a pointed look. Sam aimed his own sour expression towards Steve and grunted in agreement with Bucky.

"As of right now." Steve said grabbing the pair by their collars and dragging them away, despite their whiny protests.

That still left a decent sized group behind that consisted of Wanda, Vision, Thor, Loki, Bruce, Rhodey, Tony and Peter.

"Okay, how about a game of Poker?" Tony said, displaying a pack of cards and various stacks of chips.

* * *

Peter and Wanda were excluded from the game, Tony didn't want Peter being exposed to gambling, and Wanda just didn't want to play. So in view of that fact, Peter was occupying himself with his phone, and Wanda was busying herself with homework.

"Hey Pete, do you mind helping me out with this calculus?" Wanda asked the brunette boy.

Wanda was the second youngest of the group, being 19 and Peter was 15. But because of her lack of schooling, Vision had been schooling her himself, educating her in most areas teens of her age would be familiarised with.

But Wanda almost _always _asked for Peter's help, knowing Peter was a kid genius (like his Irondad-), and Peter was always happy to help.

"Yeah sure!" Peter said turning to the auburn haired girl. "What do you need help with specifically?" Peter said loudly, trying to not let his voice drown underneath all of the adult men creating havoc over a card game.

"Um..." Wanda dragged out, "...everything...?" She said with a lopsided smile.

Peter laughed sweetly, causing Wanda to smile at him.

"I can work with that, let me just grab my bag-" Peter started.

"Don't worry spider child, your bag is over here, what do you need from it?" Thor boomed loudly. (How did he hear Peter over all the noise their game was provoking them to make?)

"Oh just the whole thing is fine-"

But then the world seemed to slow down as Thor opened his bag, and even though Peter could see Thor performing the action, it was as if his brain and body weren't registering the information it was receiving, but _one _panicked thought was circling and screaming inside the functioning parts of his mind.

_My letters to MJ are in there._

And before Peter could yell out in a frenzied panic Thor pulled out a crumpled ball for the pack in pure confusion.

Peter literally felt like he was breaking into tiny pieces like glass.

Thor was in the midst of opening the ball up when Peter had finally registered the situation before him.

He had his web-slingers on, thank goodness, and he ripped the page out of Thor's hand, along with his backpack.

Now, this is one of those rare moments when Peter doesn't use logic and acts upon pure panic, because he had one note, but the sheer force of Peter flinging his bag to himself, _his open bag, _had spilled all of his other failures onto the floor.

The outburst he had performed, let alone the result, made Peter wish for the world to make him disappear into dust. **(AN:** :'(**) **

The room went quiet for a moment, but _only _a moment to Peter's dismay, as everyone scrambled to get their hands on a note.

Everyone dived into the pile, grabbing at what they could, and whatever Peter grabbed went straight back into his bag.

Thankfully, due to Peter's natural speed, he had grabbed the majority, but the minority were in his teammates hands, everyone having one note in their hands (_thank_ _god_ only one, but _none_ would have been preferred.) except for Loki, who had _two. _(wₕy?)

"Michelle?" Bruce questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"MJ?" Wanda said aloud.

"I need to tell you..?" Thor read out the (thankfully) unfinished sentence to the group.

"I don't know how to say it..." Loki read out quietly as to not draw unwanted attention to himself. (_Thank you Mister God Loki Sir. But still, why?!)_

"Please just hear me out," Vision's voice filled the room as read out his letter's line.

"That I- Kid, are these, _confessions?!" _Tony said loudly on surprise.

Wanda squealed and ran up to hug him, Thor smiled and threw his arm around Peter's shoulder, going on about his _own _first love, Loki looked at him in sympathy, (the god also had a soft spot in his heart that Peter owned) Vision tried to give him advice and statistics about the best approach to confess feelings, Bruce (bless his heart) tried to get everyone to give Peter space.

And Tony and Rhodey just looked at the flustered kid with knowing smirks.

Peter (poor baby) was practically glowing with embarrassment from all the attention. "You weren't supposed to see those..." Peter said, twiddling his two pointing fingers together, something a cute anime character would do if they were embarrassed.

"Aw, Pete, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! It's adorable that you're acting upon your feelings." Wanda provided support for her little brother figure.

"Yes young spider child! Love is a great thing and you should not be embarrassed about sharing your feelings with us, your family!" Thor said, also offering his support.

Everyone else provided support and advice, and Peter thought he was going to have another sensory overload from all the love he was getting. He loved his little superfamliy, but sometimes they were too much.

"Alright, off my kid or you're going to send him into a panic." Tony said walking up to the kid and pulling him away from the cluster of heroes.

"Aw, Tony you're no fun." Wanda said with a playful glare.

"You better remember who's giving you a roof over your head, young lady." Tony said with a smirk. Wanda just laughed at him.

"As amusing as it is to see you all flustered Pete, everyone's right, there's no problem in being open about your feelings with someone." Tony said to the boy, with his arm over his shoulder's in a comforting manner.

"Wow, Tony Stark giving helpful advice, a rarity." Loki commented slyly, which earned a cackle out of Rhodey.

"Can it Rock of Ages, and Sour-patch, you're supposed to be on _my _side." Tony bit back at the two.

The pair in mention both squawked at the nicknames which mad Peter giggle, and Tony smiled at the boy's revelation of slight joy.

"Hey, I got an idea! How about we all help you in confessing?" Wanda said to Peter.

And before Peter could politely decline, everyone was already coming up with bizarre ideas to '_knock MJ's socks off'_.

Peter thought that he had had enough crazy, panic, and embarrassment for one day and quietly announced to the group that he was heading for bed, bring _all _his letters and backpack upstairs to his room with him.

He was pretty sure he wasn't even acknowledged as everyone was still arguing over all their confession ideas.

Peter had to mush his head between a pillow that night.

* * *

And that, my friends, was how Peter ended up in _this, _situation.

By the next morning, _everyone _unfortunately knew of his predicament with MJ.

They were all giving him ideas on how to confess his crush to the girl, but the way they were planning these ideas out loud sounded like _proposals._

And Peter _certainly, _absolutely _not, _going to confess his puppy crush to MJ in a sense where it sounded like he wanted to _marry _her.

That would _definitely _dwindle _any _chance he had with her.

He had already gone through what Wanda and Vision had to say, they basically reenacted their own confessions towards each other, which got a bit too graphic for the poor boy and he decided that the moment lips locked that it was time for him to leave.

He listened to Loki and Thor talk about how confessions worked on Asgard (which usually ended up in various battles for love and/or marriage, then a baby soon after) and _the way_ the Asgardian people confessed- that _alone _didn't appeal to Peter _at all._

There was no way, he was going to be caught dead _singing _about his love, and then drawing blood from MJ's and his own hand.

_That_ was off the table. Sorry Thor.

He watched Natasha struggle to give him advice, and he had to hand it to his Auntie, she was really trying to be helpful in a subject she was pretty inexperienced in. He was really hopeful with her advice until her last statement.

_"If she says no, I'll make sure her hospitalisation look like an accident."_

Yep, many things wrong with _that _Auntie Nat, sorry but when confessing, Peter is drawing the line at hurting anybody, especially MJ. (Albeit he's drawing a line at _all _their suggestions.)

Bruce and Rhodey gave pretty similar pieces of advice (and the only _normal _pieces of advice Peter had gotten so far.)

_Don't get too deep, and appreciate her feelings too if the confession doesn't end up in the outcome you were hoping for._

Although, now that the small boy was looking at that, it sounded pretty pessimistic. But still, at least they were _helpful. _And it was the most helpful advice he had heard all day, which was not saying a lot.

But that's not all! He even had to get the good ol' grandpa lecture from Steve, in which Sam and Bucky were bystanders for.

Steve told his stories of confessing his feelings to girls back when he was Peter's age, and that was _ages _ago. Bucky butt in every now and then when Steve was providing false information or sugar coating a story, which made Peter laugh

But Steve's point of view was very old fashioned, and not that Peter was poking fun at Steve's methods, and he appreciated his intentions. But they lived in a generation where memes existed, so...you win some you lose a lot.

And speaking of Bucky and Sam, they didn't even provide any advice, just threw him a thumbs up, two smirks, and perfectly in time and cheeky '_Good luck_'s.

So that's just great.

He had yet to hear from Tony and Clint and he hoped the former would help him, believing Clint would just laugh. Of course there was also Happy and Pepper, but Happy would probably bat an eye at his messy situation and watch him get swallowed up in embarrassment all the while laughing in hysterics, and Pepper would give him the same talk that May gave him when _she _found out.

_Look after the girl, look after yourself and there are always plenty fish in the sea. And remember, if you mess up and she ends up hating you, I still love you baby._

Thanks May, _very_ optimistic and encouraging.

There was a loud bang and a grunt and the noise made Peter jump a little in surprise, but he didn't lift his head from his desk.

There were a few more thumps when finally-

"Okay kid, I think I've got the perfect plan!" Tony said, bursting into Peter's room by kicking the door open in dramatically. The sleep deprived and coffee powered man almost resembled a tornado crashing into a city in performing the action.

"Right..." Peter said sarcastically, lifting his head up from their hiding place in his arms, "The perfect plan..." Peter did some half-assed Jazz Hands to emphasise the hell he had been through throughout the majority of the day.

"Oh come on, all of those guys don't have any idea on what they're doing, I, for one, am very experienced." Tony said, showing his pride in himself with a smirk.

Now Peter may be an oblivious one, and not fully understand a lot of jokes that are made **(AN: Me neither Pete, I never get them, and still can't pick up on them despite who my friends are) **but _Ned _was his best friend and he painfully went through grade 7 Sex-Ed, so he was educated enough to know about Tony's 'dating' history. He was thinking about making a small joke knowing that fact, but ultimately deciding against that, Mr Stark didn't deserve that and he certainly moved on from the whole 'playboy' persona, thank goodness.

Peter instead laughed at Tony's self centring, in which Tony responded by tickling him and sticking his tongue out at the smaller brunette.

Although after that exchange, Peter only smiled and laughed politely as he listened to Tony's extravagant plan.

He basically planned out this whole cheesy and romantic confession scene, that you only see in movies, which usually ends up in with the couple staying together forever.

But Peter was certainly _not _expecting for Tony to give him _the talk _for the ongoing _hour, _mainly because the topic of sex came out of nowhere.

The boy was sure he was resembling a firetruck at this point.

The idea was totally cliche, horribly and so totally unappealing to Peter that the very_ thought_ of confessing to MJ like _that _made him feel nauseous.

"Okay, this whole thing is in the Beta stages at the moment, but you think on it, and we can finish this later, okay kid?" Tony said in what seemed close to childish excitement.

Peter didn't want to be rude and tell Tony that his idea was _horrible, _so instead, he stuttered out, "O-okay, Mr S- Mr Stark! I'll think about it!"

Peter could only explode in euphoria when Tony left the room and shut the door behind him.

The teenager dropped his head onto his desk, only for him to cradle his forehead in pain.

He groaned, tears of embarrassment, pure confusion and raw stress welled up in his eyes.

This, was a total _trainwreck_. And the trainwreck was on fire too.

* * *

Due to the amount of stress and panic that had been hefted upon his chest that day, he had decided he was going to spend the rest of his day hiding away.

He had taken solitary in the vents.

It was mainly a safety precaution considering that everybody also wanted information on MJ, which he was definitely _not _giving up.

He really like coming into the vents, it was like, his own personal labyrinth. Sure, they were dirty, but he was small enough to fit in the crawlspace, and it was quiet, so it was usually where he went, during or in the aftermath of panic attacks, sensory overloads, or just bad days in general.

Plus, nobody came into the vents, so there was no chance that he would see anyone until dinner.

Well, that was a lie, there were two other people that came into the vents, albeit not as often. Natasha was on of those two and there was no _way, _on god's green earth that he'd run into-

"Heard about your little predicament. Get too hectic out there huh?"

Peter, if there was any height to the vent's crawlspace, would've jumped 5ft in the air at the very least. But because Peter was having a bad day, the top of his head came in contact with with the roof of the vent shaft, only for him to lose his form and for him to fall flat on his front.

The poor teenager was literally on the verge of crying out of frustration.

_What did I do god? Why won't this torture end?_

As if Clint could read the boy's thought's he sat himself down in a comfortable position, (or as comfortable as you can get in the vent shaft) and motioned for Peter to do the same after the teen overcame the initial shock of being knocked off his fours.

"Why don't you tell about your horrible day kiddo? Assuming it _was _horrible, obviously." Clint offered, giving the boy a sympathetic smile as the boy mentioned slipped over to sit next to him.

"Oh, it was horrible Uncle Clint." Peter groaned out, bringing his knees up to his chest and curling up into an upright ball.

Clint's heart tugged in sympathy for the teen.

"Well then, talk to me about it, _vent _to me, if you will." Clint said gently, putting his arm around the kid.

Peter laughed warmly at the pun, the outcome of frustrated tears spilling seeming more implausible as the seconds passed that he spent with the archer.

And Peter did vent, he vented about how nobody was giving him privacy and how he felt pressured to follow everyone's advice.

"It's just, it's embarrassing to have everyone in the tower know about my feelings. And I don't want to be rude to anyone because, it's a new situation for them too, but- oh my god, their ideas and advice are _horrible. _But I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

Clint, at times, really couldn't handle the amount of selflessness this boy had, it was almost overwhelming.

"To be honest, I completely agree with ya, those ideas of theirs do sound pretty shitty."

Peter just silently agreed with his comment.

"Question, how were going to confess to her _before _everyone found out?" Clint asked the teen.

"I was going to give her a letter..." Peter said gently.

Clint chuckled, "Cute, but that's pretty brave of you Pete."

"You don't think it's silly? I could never find the right words to use, and Thor found them, that's how everyone found out." Peter said with a a pout, purposefully leaving out his embarrassing performance from the previous night.

"I don't think it's silly Parker, it's sweet, and typical of you. And there's never any right words to use kiddo, it's in how those words are delivered."

Peter made an affirmative noise, looking up at Clint as if waiting for the man to continue, in which he did.

"Now, here's some advice from _me, _hopefully it's not as shitty as their's. Remember, I'm the only who's actually married in this joint." Peter laughed and waited for Clint's advice.

"The most important thing is that your confession is personal and comes from the heart. She's important to you, yeah? So make her fell like she's important, but in your own unique way. And that's why you should write her that letter. It's the idea _you _originally came up with, and that's what makes it special Pete, it has _you_ written all over it. Sure, taking some influence and advice from everyone is fine, but using others idea for something as special and personal as a _confession, _especially unwillingly, it's almost as if that the team are living out their dream confessions through you, and that's completely unfair on you Pete.

"Another thing, do you have a reason as to why you like her?"

"Well, sure the are things I like about her, obviously, but...I don't know why I like _like _her. It's just...a feeling in my heart, I just can't explain it."Peter answered truthfully.

"Well kiddo, you know what they say, it's a crush when you have a reason as to why you like someone, it's love when there's no explanation."

And the rest of the remaining hours of the afternoon was spent with Uncle Clint giving Peter _actual _help and Peter couldn't feel any happier. He even helped Peter come up with a few things to write to her.

Now _that, _is helpful

* * *

Peter hadn't gone to bed that night, hadn't even gone near the thing.

But he was happy with the result. Not the baggy, bloodshot eyes, messy hair, dried drool around his mouth, and the general messiness of his entire being, but the two, folded up pieces of paper that he cradled in his hands.

Sure, he still went through quite a bit of paper, but it was worth it!

He finally had a letter that he was happy with (in which he copied, hence of the second piece of paper, he did that out of the sheer fear of somehow losing or dirtying the first), and it felt special and so close to his heart.

Although he was nervous, he was excited to give it to MJ, and even if she didn't accept the confession, he would learn to get back up.

And plus, he was so proud of what he had done. He smiled at the two squares in his small his hands.

In the midst of his departure from the tower, everyone apologised for their behaviour towards his situation, but Peter hugged them tightly all the same, he wasn't even mad.

He didn't notice Clint standing off to the side playfully glaring at everyone whenever Peter wasn't looking. The teen would never find out about the lecture the archer had given the tower's occupants that night, ripping into the heroes about all the stress and frustration they had loaded onto the small boy's being.

After a long hug from his beloved mentor, he waved everyone goodbye to everyone, walking away with Happy to the car that was to escort him home.

But Peter never got to hear the start and end of their conversation that birthed shortly after his absence.

* * *

"So Legolas, after you lectured us last night, you never told us how the kiddo was going to confess. Who's method did he chose? Obviously mine, right?" Tony asked the archer, clearly trying to gain some dominance over her intern from everyone else. (As _if _Peter would _ever _partake in favouritism.)

"Oh, of course not Man of Iron, the Spider Child would have much greater chances with the Asgardian Binding Ritual." Thor's voice echoed out through the tower, Loki's small noises of agreement following his brother's voice in tow.

"My kid is _definitely not_ performing _any _rituals for as long as I'm alive." Tony barked at the brothers, in which Thor '_hmphed_' and Loki snickered.

"I'd like think, and I'm not being biased here, but I think it's safe to say mine and Wanda's advice was superior." Vision stated in his calculating tone. Wanda nodded.

"I think my advice was pretty helpful to my Бэби паук." Natasha said, playfully elbowing Wanda's side, causing the smaller woman to begin laughing.

"No way, I'm pretty sure me and Bruce gave the only helpful advice to Peter yesterday." Rhodey laughed.

Everyone began arguing over the spider-ling's favourite, who's idea he chose and who's confession plan was ultimately the best.

Clint just shook his head as he took a seat on the couch, looking away from the chaos to gaze at through the window at the view of the bustling city below.

"Jeez, your idea was a million times better than these nut-jobs kid." And Clint smiled, knowing fully well, that Peter was going to get a yes, or two, or maybe more.

He just knew that whatever outcome Peter got, it was going to be a happy one.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day and Peter was in a good mood. Flash had been pretty passive for as passive as he could get, he had been ahead in all his classes, Ned got a new Lego set he wanted to build with Peter, and May was getting Chinese food tonight.

So his day had been great.

There was just one last thing...

"Alright class, that's the bell. Remember to do your revisions through pages 23-27 and exercises 1-18." The teacher announced, earning a collective groan throughout the small sea of sweaty and moody teens.

"Hey MJ, I-I wanted to give y-you something." Peter brought the page out of his pocket.

"Um okay loser but what-"

But before MJ could finish, Peter had dashed off, a dark crimson threatening to reach his ears.

Although, if he had stayed a little longer, he would've been able to see MJ's face painted in a similar colour.

* * *

_To MJ,_

_I know that this probably isn't the type of thing your used to, but your artistic, so I thought the best way to tell you this was through a form of art; literature._

_Although, my writing skills are poor, and I'm nowhere near as symbolic and artistic as you so this is probably going to be the worst confession you've ever read._

_And yeah, this a confession._

_I really like you MJ. You're amazing, sarcastic, beautiful, and above all else, a great friend. You're smart and just so easy to get a long with._

_But despite all these amazing things I like about you, I couldn't just name one thing, I like everything about you, but there's almost explanation for my feelings. I just really admire you and your personality._

_I know this might be a surprise to having a bumbling idiot like myself confessing their feelings towards you._

_But__ even if you don't return my feelings, I still hope we can be friends, because you're amazing and I don't want my stupid feelings getting in the way of what we already have. Our friendship alone means so much to me, and I'd for me to ruin everything._

_So if you don't return my feelings, I hope you find someone who sees you as the awesome, beautiful and amazing girl that you are, and treats you with respect, kindness and love, because you deserve happiness MJ, and anybody would be lucky to call you theirs._

_Thank you for listening to me MJ, _

_Love from,_

_Peter x :)_

* * *

**MJ:** hey loser

**Peter: **oh hey MJ, how are u

**MJ: **i got your note

**Peter: **i hope so, i did hand it to u xD

**MJ: **you know what i mean dumbness

**MJ: ***dumbass, jeez autocorrect sucks

**Peter: **haha

**Peter: **did u hate it?

**MJ: **what no?! what makes u think dat? :/

**Peter: **oh, in the way ur typing

**MJ: **jeez u overthink 2 much

**MJ: **it was cute. nobody's ever said anything like that to me before

**Peter: **what why? they're all true!"

**MJ: **nah not rlly

**MJ: **...but i like you 2

**Peter: **wait srsly?! u aren't jk right?!

**MJ:** ofcn idiot, ive like u for ages, i just didn't know if u liked me back

**Peter: **well...do u wanna be my girlfriend?

* * *

Peter sat on his bed with his phone inches away from his face watching the bubbles dots move to indicate MJ was typing.

**MJ: **i'd love to be you're girlfriend

Peter almost cried.

**Peter: **:D u make me so happy

**MJ: **u make me happy 2

**MJ: **i gotta get to dinner, ttyl?

**Peter: **yea talk later :)

And as Peter stayed glued to his conversation that continued on with MJ for the majority of night, he couldn't help but that he was so lucky. Lucky to have this girl, his friends, his family and his team. Nothing in the world could ever beat the people that he loved

**MJ: **btw how many times did u rewrite that letter?

Peter had to abandon his phone to count.

* * *

**AN: HIYA!**

**This was adorable to write, and I'm very happy with how this turned out!**

**I'm so sorry if some of the characters were OOC in this, it was unintentional.**

**But poor baby, I was literally getting secondhand embarrassment writing this.**

**A LIL PSA! I have an INSTAGRAM now, where I'll post updates, art and a while bunch of stuff. It's mainly to promote my stories here. So go drop a follow over there if you can, the support on that page is appreciated. MY USERNAME IS dolphinturtle_xo ! I can't wait to meet you all on there!**

**SO this is still alive, and I'm taking requests still uwu**

**Thank you for reading! Leave a follow/favourite and or review, feedback is very much appreciated!**

**Have a lovely day, and STAY SAFE!**

**PS. This hasn't been proofread so...hopefully there's nothing too drastic qwq**

**~Kay xx**


End file.
